giving up
by stripysockx
Summary: booth is starting to feel that bones will never feel the way he does, he has given up. sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"Bones! " Booth yelled as he bounded up the Jeffersonian lab's steps.

"Booth there is no need to yell, I'm right here and the last time I checked my hearing wasn't that of an old man" Brennan said with a small smile appearing on her lips , proud of the joke she cranked... or was it cracked . .no no it's cranked.

"Wow bones a joke I'm impressed," he had an ear to ear grin on his face and suddenly burst out with a chuckle deep from his stomach.

"Booth it wasn't that funny though she started to laugh lightly herself."

After a couple of minutes their laughs died down but both had large grins planted on their face.

"So do you want to go to the diner or wang-foos ?" Booth asked still smiling.

"No, she said bluntly though still with a small smile.

Bones even you have to eat .Booth said, and if possible a larger grin appeared on his face

"oh I do love a challenge, but if she thinks that I'm leaving without her she is sadly mistaken"

"No Booth,I have to finish up the paperwork on this latest limbo case and then I have to leave as I have a date..

"Whoa whoa , hold it there bones a d-date." Booth stuttered out his smile which was so firmly planted on his face only seconds ago disappeared like a grease stain being cleaned from a window.

"Yes Booth I'm sure your aware that it has been over a year since Sully left and I feel I need to get back onto the "dating scene?" I think you call it .

"Well you could have told me bones!"He said his voice rising towards angry.

" Booth, I just told you , she said a confused look appearing on her face.

"A BIT MORE THAN AN HOURS NOTICE BONES,WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" Booth yelled ,oh he was way passed angry now .

"WHY ,WHY WOULD YOU WANT MORE NOTICE ?! SO YOU COULD RUN A BACKROUND CHECK? DO I NOT DESERVE THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUGHT OR IS MY JUGMENT THAT BAD THAT EVERY MAN I DATE IS A RAPIST OR A SERIAL KILLER?!"She was yelling now and way passed pissed off and didn't notice nor care that everyone in the lab was looking up at them shocked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BONES, FINE DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, DATE WHOEVER YOU WANT, SEE IF I CARE ANYMORE ,JUST DONT COME CRYING TO ME WHEN HE TURNS OUT TO BE A JACKASS !"

"Booth how would you know if he would be a jackass , there is no possible way that you could foresee that !" she was now looking at him confusion etched on her features.

"Let's just say that I have good instincts." Booth snarled

"Good instincts?, but you never even met him!" she was really confused now.

"Let's just say you don't have that good of instincts in choosing men." Booth said whilst shaking his head.

"What of course I do, just because I haven't found the "one" yet I have bad taste in men, well here's a news flash for you Booth you haven't found the "one" yet either . She answered.

Booth was shocked at her statement but knew she was right , well up to the part about him not meeting the one , he was positive he had met her already , he was just waiting for her to realise it ,realise that he was the one that was always there for when some other bastard broke her fragile heart, was there for her when sully left , when her father stood for trial and all the other life altering things that happened to her in the past five years. He was finally ready to take the next step, make her realise how he felt for her. He was not going to take her to Wang-foos or the diner, he was planning on taking her to a quiet romantic Italian restaurants run by his mothers friends from back hone but he waited too long and another skumbag came along but hey she didn't know that he was a skumbag ,she wouldn't realise that until her date.

But maybe this was a sign, maybe they weren't meant to be anything then partners.

Suddenly he became sullen and looked defeated . When he spoke this time he avoided eye contact and was trying to keep back the tears."Ok fine do what you want but just be careful ok?"

"Is that it ? if it is then I have important work to finish before I leave"

"Ok ill go Ill talk to you tomorrow "

He walked out of the Jeffersonian and made the decision to go get drunk and go home with a stranger ,he felt like being reckless and damn he thought he deserved it. He had to get over her and this was how he thought was the only way. When he saw her again, it would only be professional, there would be no trips to the diner , no doing paperwork at each others apartment ,nothing other than complete professionalism, he couldn't handle anything else.

Hey people !:) this is my first fanfic so pleeeeeeese review

Oh and don't worry this will be a happy ending


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner we were abroad on a skiing trip for over 3 weeks it was so fun. Anyway back to school but at least I have fanfiction to cheer me up! Disclaimer : don't ya hate these anyway I don't own bones unfortunately....snif snif . make me happy again by reviewing

He groaned as he was awakened by his cell phone ringing. He was going to sit up to answer it when he realised that there was something heavy holding him back. He turned his head quickly but that sent a spasm of pain up his back. "Uggh, he groaned. "Mmnmn" a voice muttered. What the fuck?, he thought as he once again turned around to see a woman clinging to the bed sheets. When he looked closer he realised that it was Bone's new intern. How had this happened ? he asked himself furiously .By now his phone had stopped ringing. He got out of bed to himself as he looked around and started picking up his belongings. Even as he did it he looked around only to realise that he wasn't in his room."Huh? we must be at her apartment."He sighed as he decided what he wanted to do. Once he decided that he was just going to leave"I hope that the alcohol we drank last night will make her memory to foggy to realise who she was with "he thought the guilt of thinking he had cheated on Bones "what am I thinking, i'm not in a realationship with bones


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Sorry this was supposed to be up on Sunday but for some reason it wouldn't work .please review

Disclaimer: I don't own bones

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian at approximately half eight and hoped Bones was to immersed in her beloved ancient remains to realise that he was a half hour late. As he made his way through the facility in the general direction of Bone's office, he bumped into Angela

"Oh hey Booth, Where's Bren?"Angela asked.

"Hey, I thought she would be here already"

"Nope she must have had a good date then " Angela replied in a chirpy tone

"Ya s'pose she did then "Booth said in a dejected tone

Angela shot a pittying look to Booth before hurrying off to work on the facial reconstruction.

Booth stood there for a moment deciding to wait for her in her office.

It was half past nine when Brennan hurried into the institution while quietly scalding herself for being over two hours late. She went to Angela who was relieved to see that she was ok and told her that Booth was waiting for her in her office. "Damn," she thought "now I have to deal with an interrogation from Booth. She groaned as she remembered about the fight that they had "He probably won't care, he'll only care that I'm late and interfering with his work schedual!"Ughhhh slumbered into her office only to come face to face with Booth's socks on her desk. She looked at him and could only smile, he had fallen asleep in her chair though it didn't look to peacefull as the creases on his face were not relaxed and his brow was furrowed. She decided to leave him to rest,she swapped her winter coat for her lab coat and looked at Booth before heading out to the body.

It was ten thirty when Booth woke and groaned, his back cracked loudly as he stood and stretched and was about to walk out to the platform when he noticed that Brennan's winter coat was on the hanger instead of her lab coat. When he reached the platform he coughed awkwardly before greeting Brennan "." he said in a cool tone.

Brennan looked up shocked and stared at him before clearing her throat and replying "Agent Booth ."

Booth nodded and looked down and said "Em..would you like me to drive you to Sweet's session?"

"why is he asking me, he never asks me he just drives me and why cant he look me in the eye ?!"She thought before replying "Yes sure Agent Booth just let me go get my things."

He nodded and stayed where he was to wait for her to return.

When she returned she walked towards Booth but could see him talking to her grad student Amelia, she couldn't help the jealousy that shot through her at seeing them together "What that ridiculas, Booth isn't in a relationship with her, he is probably just talking to her about the case." But as she approached she could see that Amelia was touching Booths arm. "Agent Booth I'm ready to leave." She seemed to have surprised him as he jumped slightly at her voice "Eh Ugh ya Bo.. Dr. Brennan, lets go"

Brennan nodded and turned but heard Amelia saying to Booth "Ya I had fun last night, we should do it again sometime."

She heard Booth reply "ya we should, see ya."

Brennan couldn't help the hurt that fired through her as she heard this exchange but she continued to walk because she didn't have the right to be jealous, she lay no claim over him.

Booth agreed to Amelia's offer as he realised that if he wanted Bones to realise her feelings he hoped she held for him was to make her jealous. He thought what the hell Amelia was as good as any as he already knew her and she seemed to truly like him and was attractive enough but held nothing to Bones and on top of all that Bones would know about it as she worked with Amelia. He smiled at Amelia and turned and walked after his partner


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys sorry I didn't update sooner I'll try to be better in the future

As usual I don't own Bones

Okay guys, lets try a new excercise, it will show me how comfortable and trusting you are towards each other. Sweets told the two people in his office, looking very uncomfortable and sitting on the loveseat as far away from each other as it would allow. Huh he thought to himself. Usually by now they would have thrown me at least an insult or two, but they have yet to throw any insulting comments to distract me. Something must have happened between the two, I need to figure out what it is before Cullen gets air of his best team falling apart.

By now Sweets was starring off into space and Booth and Brennen were both looking concerned at the young doctor.

"Sweets, Sweets, SWEETS!" Booth shouted at him.

"Huh, what, sorry," Sweets stuttered finally snapping out of his reverie. "Sorry what was I saying?"

"You were telling us about the exercise you wanted us to do to fulfil the requirements to keep our partnership from being terminated." Brennen said in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh yes of course." Sweets said returning back to normal.

"Are you sure your okay, Sweets ? Because we can leave it here for today ", Booth said in a fake caring voice. Brennen caught on quick and chirped in, "Yes Sweets you might want to lie down and relax and we will leave you alone in peace.". By this time Booth had jumped up and was putting on his coat and was motioning for Brennen to do the same.

Sweets started protesting but Booth interrupted him "Hey no disagreeing with Bones okay, She's the doctor here."

"Actually Booth he is also a doctor and I would have to be a medical doctor to . . ." Before she could finish Booth interrupted her.

"Bones as interesting as this is, I would like to go to the diner and get some pie maybe, so are you coming or not?

"Okay fine, goodbye Sweets Brennen said while following Booth out of the office."

"Yeah, bye Sweets" Booth said as an afterthought

Sweets all this time just sat there flabbergasted wondering how they had gotten out of yet another session. "That has to be a record" Sweets muttered to himself.

**Meanwhile in the SUV.**

"I'm sorry Mathew, What? ..... no no , Okay yes that would be perfect , okay pick me up at my place at seven ? Okay see you later , yes I'm looking forward to it too. Bye" Brennen hung up with a happy sigh .

"So his name is Matthew? Booth said with forced enthusiasm.

"Yes we had a date last night and as it was successful l he would like to meet me tonight."

"Well just be careful alright "Booth said looking over at her "and call me if you need a ride home , okay , it doesn't matter what time it is just call okay ?"

Brennen smiled at Booths concern towards her and responded with a soft voice "Thank you Booth, it's nice to have someone who cares for me, but I will be okay because Matthews a good guy, I think you would get along well with him.

"Yeah I'm sure he's great Bones , Booth grumbled. "How bout we go get some pie ?"

"Booth you know I don't like my fruit cooked !"

"How could you know if you've never tried it , I'm telling you the diners pie is the best in town !"

"I'll come with you but I'm getting a salad and green tea.

Booth made a face at that but it quickly turned to a grin as he realised that he was going to spend some time with Brennen that wasn't to do with work "I need to show her that she doesn't need to date Matthew or anyone else for that matter I need to show her that I'm the guy for her.

A/N: please review guys Happy Easter


End file.
